The present invention relates generally to a detachable fluid coupling means, and more particularly to a detachable coupling system for use in combination with rigid or flexible pipe or tubing transmitting liquids from a supply source to a remote destination. One such application for which the present invention has particular application is with rigid tubing utilized in a change-over system for agricultural spray nozzles, particularly with a spray system having a number of spaced-apart nozzles and wherein different sets of such spaced-apart nozzles are utilized for crop systems requiring different application rates.
This situation is most often encountered with specialty farm operators who specialize in crop spraying and who hire out to a large number of farms to perform their spraying, when needed. Such operators thus need a spray system that is easily converted to the necessities of the different types of crops being sprayed. It is also necessary that such a system easily accomodate the alignment of the individual nozzles and maintain the alignment once it is set and as the nozzles are changed from one type to another type. In particular, proper alignment requires that all of the discharge outlets or orifices of the individual nozzles that form a part of the spray boom assembly be disposed generally normal to the surface being sprayed.
In agricultural spray applications, it is always desirable, and frequently necessary to change the nozzle size on the spray boom in order to optimize the spray of a particular solution to a particular surface and crop being treated. Such preferential application is normally utilized in the spray application of solutions or mixtures of herbicides and nutrient laden solutions such as fertilizer to the soil, and is frequently utilized in the application of insecticides to growing plants. Thus, spray application of such materials occurs in either solution form, water-wettable powder form, or slurry form. In any of the above-named spray application techniques, however, it is desirable and frequently necessary to maintain proper alignment of the discharge outlets along the length of the boom, in order to ensure that the material being applied is deposited or laid-down in a substantially uniform distribution pattern. In particular and depending upon the material being applied, the agricultural fields may require critical application rates, and excessive rates of application or inadequate rates of application may be detrimental to the crop, as well as being uneconomical.
One technique that has been found desirable for rendering spray booms adaptable to a variety of application techniques includes the utilization of the present individual, detachable spray nozzle assemblies and which are combined in individual manifold or sub-manifold assemblies as disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 431,388, filed Sept. 30, 1982, and wherein each manifold assembly includes a group of 2, 3, 4 or more spaced-apart detachable nozzles of the present type. Depending upon the terrain and which is frequently other than smooth, a desired spacing between nozzles and angular disposition of each is thereby obtainable with the assurance of proper nozzle alignment and of being able to accurately and controllably apply the materials to the surface of the earth or soil being treated.